Love is the color of Dreams
by Minimoon202
Summary: Will Ryoma ever come back 2 america? Or will Sakuno have 2 get over him !


It was 3 months after Ryoma left to America.

Sakuno and Tomoka were heading to the courts.

"Sakuno come here," yelled Her Grandmother and Sakuno bolted over to her

" Hai grandma" said Sakuno

"Sakuno I want you to go on a trip in my place to cover a very special tennis tournament" She said

"but grandma why cant you go" Sakuno asked

"I have a meeting with the principle tomorrow" She said

"ok grandma I'll go" Sakuno sighed

"come on Sakuno cheer up did I mention the tournament is in America" said her grandma "America?" said Sakuno as her Grandma walked away leaving her confused.

The next day Sakuno packed her stuff then she headed for the plane and said her goodbye's.

Then she boarded the plane and she got off in America

it said the game wasn't starting till tomorrow so after she unpacked in the hotel then she ran out and decided to walk around the park when she heard the repetitive tap of a tennis ball hitting the wall.

She turned the corner and she saw Ryoma-kum and he was with a blond haired boy.

Ryoma turned enough to see Sakuno and he missed the ball and it hit him in the face!

"RYOMA-KUM" yelled Sakuno as she ran up to them

"Ryuzaki?" said Ryoma as he picked up his ball

"Hey you must be a friend of Ryoma's my names Kevin nice to meet you" He said

"arigatou I..I mean thank you" Sakuno studdered

"its all right I speak Japanese" said Kevin smiling

"what are you doing here" asked Ryoma

"oh I'm..I'm covering the tennis game tomorrow for my grandma" she said blushing shyly .

"So do you play" asked Kevin

"ano not very good" Sakuno whispered

(actually she has become really good she's been practicing like crazy ever since Ryoma left)

"so you're a beginner, well how about we play a game" asked Kevin

"un ok" she said

(This could be chance to show Ryoma her skills she'd learned to impress him when he returned)

"No" yelled a girl

with brown hair in a pony tail in a tube top and shorts running down the sidewalk

then she wrapped her arms around Kevin.

"no girls play with Kevin except me" she yelled

"Amy get off ! I've told you to stop that, sorry" Kevin said as he pushed her off .

"Its ok" said Sakuno

"I play her then I'll prove I'm better" she said as she walked up to Sakuno

"you me match NOW" she yelled

"but um" said Sakuno

"ha so you admit I'm better" she said

"no I um don't have a racket" whispered Sakuno softly

"here" said Ryoma as he hands his racket

"thankyou Ryoma-kum" said Sakuno shyly

"Sakuno's serve" yelled Kevin

(Ryoma was a little ticked about Kevin calling her by her first name)

And when Sakuno served it went flying past Amy

"hmm" smirked Ryoma

"hey Ryoma did she just do a kick serve" said Kevin

"ah" said Ryoma

Then she served again but this time it was a twist serve and it freaked out Amy

"wow when did she learn that" thought Ryoma

When it was over it was 6-0 Sakuno Won

"arigatou Ryoma-kum" Sakuno said blushing.So then they headed for the courts and Amy and Sakuno took their spots and got ready

"wow you are good sorry about earlier but get near Kevin again and I'll snap your neck" said Amy

And Sakuno let out a nervous laugh then they headed off the courts

"that was a good match I thought you were a beginner" said Kevin

"this close friend of mine taught me He's really talented" said Sakuno

"wait HE" thought Ryoma

"well we got to go see-ya" Kevin replied as he left with Amy

"I'll be leaving Ryoma-kum bye" said Sakuno blushing

"wait I'll walk you" said Ryoma

And that made her blush harder and they began to walk.

"So who taught you tennis" said Ryoma

"um a um friend" said Sakuno

"do you like him" asked Ryoma

"hu um well ya a little" she whispered

"Ryuzaki I want a name who is it" said Ryoma a little ticked off

"oh its your dad" she said smiling

(Ryoma nearly fell over he couldn't believe he was jealous of his dad! HIS DAD THE WORLDS BIGGEST PERVERT)

"oh how come you trained better with him" He asked

"well he didn't put so much pressure on me, ano Ryoma-kum when will you come back" She said blushing

And Ryoma smiled

"do you miss me" He asked

"I um kinda well I um" said Sakuno getting confused

Ryoma loved to tease her

"if you want me to came back then I will, Sakuno" said Ryoma

"uh" said Sakuno her face bright red he has never called her by her name before

"I want you to come back" she whispered

" then I will come back so you can be by my side" Ryoma said

As he spun her around and hugged her then he was about to kiss her when he heared a branch snap

behind a tree so Ryoma walked up to it and Eiji and Momo were there!

And Ryoma gave them a death glare that even made Sakuno shudder a little.

"What are you doing here" said Ryoma

"we came to make sure you didn't try anything with Ryuzaki-Chan" said Momo

"although that mood was perfect, nay" said Eiji

Sakuno's face turned bright red

"but were not the only ones the whole team is here" said Momo

"we all came to cheer you on tomorrow" said Eiji

"Hey Ryuzaki-Chan can you give us a min." asked Momo

"s..sure" said Sakuno as she walked towards a bench and sat down

"hey ochibi you got to tell Sakuno you love her fast" said Eiji

"why" said Ryoma

"come on Echizen do you know how many guys try and ask her out" asked Mono

"hu" said Ryoma

"come on ochibi" yelled Eiji

"s..so how many" said Ryoma pulling the rim of this hat down to cover his slightly red face

"awww, your so cute, nay" giggled Eiji as he hugged Ryoma

"get off" yelled Ryoma

"37"said Momo

"what" said Ryoma

"that is how many dates she been asked on that we know of" said Momo

"but don't worry ochibi she always turns them down" said Eiji

"when we asked her why she said she's waiting for her crush to ask" said Mono

"so you better hope your it or else your toast" said Eiji

"alright Echizen you better do something about it, see ya good luck" they said as they walked away

"what am I guna do if I'm not her crush" thought Ryoma

Then Ryoma went over to Sakuno

"lets go" said Ryoma

"o..ok" stuttered Sakuno as she got up and followed him

"hey Sakuno" said Ryoma

"y..yes" said Sakuno

"tell me, who's your crush" asked Ryoma

"eh" yelled Sakuno her face turning bright red

"well" said Ryoma

"uh I uh well why do you want to know" whispered Sakuno

"um It's well I um don't um well" Sakuno kept repeating

"then give me a hint" said Ryoma

"well he's good at tennis" said Sakuno

"is he on the tennis team" asked Ryoma

"mhm" nodded Sakuno

"uh I can't believe those guy trying to steal her away" though Ryoma

"what's his personality like" asked Ryoma

"um well he's sweet and super cool it's kinda intimidating and he's a shorty" said Sakuno

"hm sweet could be Eiji, but he's not cool could be Kaido but, he's not sweet it could be Oishi but, he's not short that would mean he's in the freshmen class so that leaves 3, hm it cant be 2 of them so the only one that leaves is NO WAY HIRIO!" thought Ryoma

"Sakuno tell me exactly who is it" said Ryoma a lot more than a little ticked off

"It's um well its um" whispered Sakuno

"spit it out" yelled Ryoma

"Its you Ryoma" Sakuno said smiling as her face turned red

And Ryoma stopped and turned around and faced Sakuno"arigatou Sakuno" said Ryoma slight red in the face

They then turned to each other and they slowly kissed each other

But when Sakuno tried to catch her breath Ryoma deepened the kiss

Ryoma then went around her teeth with his tongue

Sakuno's eyes flew open till she gave up and aloud his tongue entrée

They stood there as there tongues flickered back and forth

Ryoma then hugged her frail body even harder as he deepened the kiss even more

They were making out for at least an hour !

As the sun slowly set in the background they broke the kiss

"I love you Sakuno" said Ryoma as he blushed

"I love you to Ryoma" said Sakuno and she blushed too but harder

The next day Ryoma won the tournament and he came back with Sakuno to Japan.

They even told the tennis team they were dating and to prove it they kissed in front of everyone

They were truly the happiest couple in Japan 3

THE END


End file.
